Alérian 21 - Le Gardien des Univers
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian a deux coeurs, des coeurs de Dragons. Et il va poursuivre la mission de préserver les mondes, ainsi que les êtres les plus chers qui y vivent. L'inimaginable lui fait face, mais il sait qu'il tiendra bon, toujours !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, la Déesse Dorée, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

A l'entrée d'Oshryn Ludjinchraft en salle d'examen médical, son colonel rabattit prestement les pans de sa chemise.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu attendre que je finisse de me rhabiller !

\- Et perdre une occasion de te reluquer ? Certainement pas ! gloussa le second blond.

\- Voilà qui fera, une fois de plus, grand plaisir à ton officier scientifique de mari ! remarqua Alérian dans un rire en se rajustant.

\- Skemdel est un être rare, je ne pouvais tomber sur plus belle âme. Il a simplement confiance en moi, sourit Oshryn.

Il leva la main.

\- Non, ne ferme pas ta chemise, je suis venu pour les écouter ! pria-t-il en tendant la main vers Doc Machinar qui lui remit son stéthoscope.

\- D'accord, s'amusa Alérian, touché également.

Un peu hésitant malgré tout, Oshryn posa la membrane sur la poitrine de son ami, tout ouïe.

\- Des mois de Mission que je n'osais venir les entendre, souffla-t-il. Ils sont étonnants et si forts !

\- Au début, je m'inquiétais, reconnut Doc Machinar. Mais ces cœurs sont des organes presque inaltérables, puissants et en même temps doux pour l'organisme de notre ami. La Déesse et les Dragons avaient raison : au lieu de l'achever, ces cœurs l'ont parfaitement équilibré ! Ce nouvel examen, coutumier à ce stade de Mission, le confirme comme depuis des mois.

\- J'en suis heureux, conclut Oshryn en se retirant, s'arrêtant néanmoins sur le seuil de la salle de soins.

\- Je t'attends pour le briefing de mi-Mission, colonel !

\- J'arrive.

Son second sorti, Alérian se tourna vers le Doc de son Destroyer.

\- Je vais vraiment bien ? insista-t-il, une fois de plus. Deux cœurs, c'est tellement inhabituel !

\- C'est peu de le dire. Mais tu es exceptionnel et cela depuis bien longtemps. Ces cœurs le confirment et t'offrent les opportunités exceptionnelles de briller plus que jamais !

Le visage d'Alérian s'assombrit.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… Je veux dire tout ce que cela implique… Et je n'ignore désormais plus que ma petite sœur y est mêlée à son infime niveau. J'espérais tant être tranquille après mon dernier combat… Mais c'était une illusion superficielle, je savais parfaitement que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais ! Plus de quatre mois sans soucis, surnaturels, je n'osais cependant plus l'espérer ! Ça m'a fait du bien !

\- Je l'ai constaté, fit le Doc Mécanoïde alors qu'Alérian serrait sur sa tunique la ceinture de son uniforme. Tu es dans une forme que je ne t'avais plus évaluée depuis bien longtemps ! Bon pour le service, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Merci, Doc, lança Alérian en fuyant pratiquement le Centre Hospitalier.

Thalie trop vieille – jeune en nombre d'années mais pas pour une grande chienne de son gabarit, et tout l'anéantissant désormais - et percluse d'arthrose pour se lever et venir saluer son maître, ce fut ce dernier qui depuis longtemps vint la câliner dans son panier, l'embrassant sur la truffe.

\- Repose-toi, ma grosse boule d'amour, je reviens après ma réunion !

La molosse noire et feu et un jappement, agitant cependant très lentement sa longue queue, léchant les doigts les plus proches de sa gueule.

\- Je reviens, promit Alérian.

En salle de réunion, le briefing même avait rapidement été évacué, entre le colonel du _Firestarter_ et son second.

\- Escale finie, nous allons repartir, fit Alérian en pianotant sur sa tablette. Notre Destroyer va patrouiller en contournant les Bouches de Glace, ensuite nous opérerons une boucle pour entamer le long voyage de retour. Tout va bien !

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais conclu moi aussi, rétorqua Oshryn. Une Mission sans histoires, ce serait du neuf ? On peut l'espérer, Alie ?

\- De tout mon cœur.

\- Communication entrante, privée, pour toi, colonel, prévint Rahog l'Ordinateur Central.

\- Je la prends sur mon téléphone…

Encore présent, Oshryn vit le visage de son ami passer par plusieurs couleurs, la mine indécise, un peu apeuré aussi, alors que le temps chronologique indiquait que très très loin Danéïre avait passé l'échographie révélant le sexe du bébé qu'elle portait !

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles concernant Dana ? s'inquiéta Oshryn avant que le sourire éblouissant de son ami ne le rassure avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche !

\- Elle attend des jumelles !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Recevant l'urne des mains de Machinar, Alérian la plaça dans la boîte métallique qui se verrouilla automatiquement.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? proposa le Doc Mécanoïde.

\- Non, c'est juste entre Thalie et moi, pour la dernière fois. Merci de l'avoir soulagée puis incinérée. Là, je dois juste lui dire adieu.

\- Je te laisse, Alérian.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme posa ses paumes sur le froid métal de la boîte funéraire.

\- Ton frère est encore paisible, chez nous, sur Déa. Mais il est ton jumeau, il saura certainement. Adieu ma belle grosse boule d'amour ! La mer d'étoiles veillera sur toi à tout jamais !

Et Alérian activa la catapulte.

* * *

Sur Déa, dans le penthouse, bien que son jeune maître Alden soit à son Pensionnat, Jhyro se redressa et hurla à la mort.

* * *

Alérian se frotta les yeux.

\- Avant, je crois que j'aurais apprécié. Mais là, je redoute quand dans mes rêves tu me convoques à ton Sanctuaire, Lumiane !

La Déesse Dorée inclina positivement la tête.

\- Il arrive, il va tout avaler. Voilà le défi du pair que tu es devenu avec tes cœurs de Dragon !

\- Qui vient ? grinça le jeune homme en vidant un hanap de cocktail de fruits.

\- L'Infini !

\- Et voilà, encore un affreux qui pointe le bout de son nez, de son nuage, ou autre je-ne-sais-quoi d'irréel ! Je n'en finirai donc jamais ?

\- En effet, confirma malheureusement Lumiane. Et ton père, est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné ? Il ne me parle plus et je ne peux sonder l'espace pour le trouver car avoir coupé les ponts est sa volonté et je ne puis user de mes pouvoirs pour le contraindre à quoi que ce soit !

\- Papa n'a certainement plus aucun grief envers toi. D'ailleurs sa rancune est un peu mal placée : je fus la seule et unique victime ! Mais je connais mon père. Il reviendra à de bons sentiments, à ceux d'espoir que tu as inoculé en lui quand il est revenu vers toi pour trouver l'apaisement, à plus d'une reprise. J'ai confiance en lui ! Il est juste, un peu, borné !

\- Un Mâle Alpha balafré !

\- Tu m'inclus dans ce constat ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Alie ! Et tu es plus exceptionnel qu'aucun de ceux avant et ceux à venir ! Tes cœurs sont ton atout. Zunia, Wakrist et leur petite progéniture seront toujours avec toi.

\- Je ne veux pas de combats pour eux…

\- Tu ne décides pas, jeune Humain, se désola la Déesse Dorée. Et tes amis Dragons, eux adultes ou avec leurs petits, ils se manifesteront quand ils sentiront que tu as besoin d'eux. Et n'oublie pas non plus ton autre ami Ergul !

\- Nymiel ? Il est en paix, dans sa nouvelle patrie d'accueil. Lui et aucun des siens n'a plus à se jeter dans des combats qui ne les concernent plus.

\- Et l'amitié, qu'en fais-tu ? glissa Lumiane. Toi, en tranquillité auprès de tes quatre enfants, tu resterais à en profiter en laissant tes amis ?

\- Non… Mais ce choix ne s'est jamais présenté ! objecta Alérian dans un sursaut. Je n'ai les miens que durant les trois mois où je ne suis pas en Mission, j'en savoure chaque instant ! C'est trop rare, trop précieux, ça passe trop vite ! Je ne peux que comprendre Nymiel, voilà pourquoi je ne le dérangerai pas !

\- Pourtant, la puissance de feu…

\- Lumiane, tu es une être de paix, n'ergote pas sur les facultés destructrices d'autres ! gronda Alérian, en colère. Parfois, il me semble que tes convictions pacifiques sont plus guerrières qu'elles n'y paraissent !

\- Tu m'as donc cernée, avoua la Déesse. Normal, tu es des nôtres désormais.

Alérian soupira, trempant son hanap dans une fontaine pour se rafraîchir de la coupe d'eau pure.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé…

\- C'était le seul moyen pour te sortir des « nuages ». Et tu es un être tout désigné pour mener tous les combats à des niveaux insoupçonnés !

\- Je n'aime pas…

\- Tu n'as jamais eu droit voix au chapitre, mon pauvre et chéri jeune Humain, avoua la Déesse Dorée. Tu es une Instance Surnaturelle !

\- Mais je ne sais rien de cet autre niveau…

\- Tu apprendras.

\- Je rentre dans mes rêves, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, retourne dormir sur ton Destroyer, mon ami !

Alérian bâilla, s'étira, jeta un regard à son réveil puis replongea sous sa couette !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- L'Infini, allons bon, qui c'est à présent celui-là ?

\- Lumiane ne m'a rien dit de plus. En revanche, elle a implanté quelques informations dans mon esprit. L'Infini devrait plutôt être appelé : néant.

Alérian jeta un regard à son père avec qui il s'entretenait en hologro-conférence, le vit grimacer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : ce truc bouffe les univers ?

\- Bien vu, le borgne ! Tu sais que tu deviens vraiment bon dans le décodage de mon petit monde surnaturel.

\- Je préfèrerais demeurer un ignare, soupira le grand Pirate balafré. Mais je tiens bien trop à toi. J'ai dû apprendre à décrypter autant que possible. La dernière fois, tu m'as écarté de tes combats…

\- Et tu es quand même parvenu à me rejoindre !

\- Je le ferai toujours. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, il faudra que tu me flingues toi-même !

\- Ca peut se faire. Quand je pars en guerre, je ne tolère pas qu'on joue sur mes plates-bandes ! Et plus ça va, plus ça monte de niveau.

Albator serra légèrement le poing.

\- Tu fais vraiment partie de ce petit cercle d'Instances ? Que ressens-tu ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir quitté un tombeau paradisiaque, d'être revenu auprès des miens, et de savoir que je serai là pour la naissance de mes jumelles !

\- Oui, Dana m'a appris. Marina Oki l'épouse de Warius et Chalandra se sont retenues de la griller car la primeur lui revenait. Toutes mes félicitations, mon grand chéri ! J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais tu es un peu débordé, colonel ! Et désolé aussi pour la brave Thalie. Comment va Jyrho ?

\- Il se laisse mourir, ne se nourrit plus, boit à peine, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.… Je formule le vœu horrible que Dana prenne la bonne décision avant qu'Alden ne vienne pour des vacances. Et en même temps il voudrait certainement dire adieu à son chien, tout comme moi j'ai pu le faire !

\- Aucune des deux options n'est bonne. Mais si j'avais mon mot à avancer, je souhaiterais savoir qu'Alden a pu en effet enterrer son chien !

\- Merci, papa. J'ai dit à Dana de le faire prévenir s'il fallait là aussi abréger l'agonie de ce brave molosse. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas m'appesantir plus longtemps sur les souffrances de mon aîné. Ma Mission prend un ultime tour : je dois me rendre sur une planète pénitentiaire où la révolte gronde et évacuer les civils avant que les détenus ne se répandent tout partout… Ensuite, je réfléchirai à cet Infini ! jeta vivement Alérian.

\- Que te soufflent tes cœurs ? poursuivit son père.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi cet air encore plus soucieux soudain ?

Alérian vida d'un trait la moitié de son verre d'eau.

\- Dsubal, la planète où je dois aller, n'est pas très éloignée de Prionim le nouveau monde des Erguls ! J'ai peur pour mes amis !

\- Je doute que ces prisonniers quittent leur planète pénitentiaire, remarqua Albator. Ce fut une des directives premières de toute colonie de séquestration ! Ce l'était déjà quand j'étais Militaire. Certaines précautions, par bonheur, perdurent !

\- Papa ?

\- Evacue ton objectif, Alérian. Quant aux détenus, même s'ils se répandaient, ils ne disposeraient d'aucun moyen pour seulement s'envoler de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je m'angoisse toujours. Et mon expérience de poissard, depuis l'adolescence, me dit que rien ne sera simple !

\- Je ne suis pas loin. J'arrive !

\- Garde les canons de l' _Arcadia_ loin de moi, papa ! hurla presque Alérian. J'ai passé l'âge d'être paterné ! Si tu te pointais, je serais ridiculisé autant auprès de l'Etat-Major de la République Indépendante que de celui de l'Union Galactique !

\- Je comprends. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je n'ai que trop interféré dans tes Missions. Je me tiendrai en retrait, je t'en donne ma parole !

\- Merci.

D'un geste un peu rageur, Alérian mit fin à la communication.

\- Désolé, papa…

* * *

Skemdel jeta un coup d'œil à son mari Oshryn, qui tourna son regard vers leur colonel.

\- Nous sommes en approche de Dsubal, renseigna le second du _Firestarter_. Plus grand-chose ne nous répond. Le seul satellite qui fonctionne encore indique que les détenus se sont rendus maîtres du pénitencier. Plus rien depuis.

\- Les antennes de communication des civils ?

\- Silence radio, colonel.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Et pourtant en l'absence d'infos, nous avons à aller voir sur place, en bas ! Commandos en alerte, je descends !

\- A tes ordres, colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Je suis Shymella, se présenta la Dame Première de Dusbal. Si nous avions coupé nos communications, c'était pour que vous ne nous trouviez pas, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- En ce cas, il ne fallait pas rester dans votre palais de dirigeante ! remarqua Alérian, ma navette et celle de mes commandos sont venus droit dessus ! Il semble que ceux du pénitencier KU-56 aient perdu la partie avant même notre arrivée ! Je suis désolé.

\- Comptez-vous repartir, colonel ?

\- Je suis venu pour vous évacuer. Vous êtes quelques centaines, il y a assez de place sur mon _Firestarter_ , même si vous serez un peu à l'étroit. En revanche, j'ai aussi à rétablir l'ordre, autant que faire se peut, à KU-56 ! Reste-t-il du personnel en détresse là-bas ?

\- Oui, le chef des gardiens est dans les caves, avec cuistots, blanchisseur et infirmière, ce sont les seuls survivants. Les prisonniers les traquent. N'y allez pas !

\- Raison de plus pour m'y rendre ! gronda Alérian. C'est ma Mission ! J'ai toute l'après-midi !

La Dame Première s'assombrit.

\- Quelles que soient vos intentions, regagnez une habitation, ou mieux encore votre Destroyer avant que le soleil ne se couche, vous ne survivriez pas par les températures polaires de nos nuits !

\- On m'a briefé à ce sujet. Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir, selon l'expression consacrée. J'ai juste une requête, Madame.

\- Oui ?

\- Mes commandos et moi aurions besoins d'une pièce où nous changer avec des vêtements civils ! Ainsi, notre approche devrait passer plus inaperçue, même si nous trimbalerons nos armes.

Alérian fit la grimace, désignant de son doigt ganté de blanc le schéma dudit pénitencier.

\- Je suppose que les prisonniers les mieux formés maintiennent en activité les systèmes de détection et de sécurité. Ce ne sera pas une sinécure de s'approcher, et encore moins de rentrer… Nous avons les plans extérieurs, y a-t-il un accès par des souterrains qui n'auraient pas été de notoriété publique ? gloussa-t-il.

\- Il y en a toujours, colonel !

* * *

Le second du _Firestarter_ s'étrangla dans le milkshake fraise qui venait de lui être servi au Mess des Officiers quand l'appel était tombé dans son oreillette.

\- Tu vas quoi… ! ?

\- Faire mon boulot : je vais à UK-56. Il y a des civils à évacuer ! J'emmène Gurenne ma Cheffe des Commandos et une équipe. Les autres entament l'évacuation de la population, en attente du retour à la normale !

\- Tu te jettes dans la gueule des loups ! protesta Oshryn.

\- Comme d'ordinaire, lui rétorqua la voix un brin moqueuse du jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou. Je ne me referai pas. Et j'ai à remplir la Mission confiée ! Une objection ?

\- J'aimerais… Comme si tu étais en état d'être raisonné… Fais ton devoir, colonel. Je veille sur toi depuis l'orbite de Dusbal !

\- Mais, je l'espère bien ! A ce soir, Oshryn. J'ai l'intention de m'immiscer entre ton mari et toi pour un bon gueuleton, avant que nous finissions l'évacuation demain avant de mettre définitivement les voiles, le temps que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Même si c'est personnel : je te mets en Etat d'Alerte Rouge, Oshryn, d'accord ?

\- A vos ordres, colonel ! réagit le jeune homme blond en redevenant professionnel, la situation dépassant le cadre de sa pause !

Skemdel en face de lui éleva à sa santé son granité.

\- Le colonel prend une fois de plus tous les risques. Que nos propres navettes encore à bord, et commandos, se tiennent prêtes à foncer en urgence le récupérer.

Oshryn grogna.

\- Et ça, c'est la version optimiste de ma vision des heures à venir !

\- Besoin de moi ? glissa Skemdel.

\- Non, une histoire très terre à terre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un Officier Scientifique sur ce coup ! Mais ne reste pas loin, car si tout s'emballe vu les initiatives folledingues de notre colonel, il faut nous préparer à tout et surtout à l'imprévisible.

\- Comme d'hab. ? sourit Skemdel.

\- Oui, comme d'hab. ! Je vais étudier à nouveau les plans du pénitencier ! S'il faut extraire Alie de là, je dois déjà envisager toutes les options !

\- Bon boulot, mon amour !

Oshryn se pencha sur son époux, l'embrassant passionnément avant de quitter le Mess, mais sans oublier d'emporter son milkshake !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Véritable poupée de porcelaine, blonde aux joues roses et aux pulpeuses lèvres rouges, Gurenne était pourvue de la puissance phénoménale des Mécanoïdes.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être de cette opération, colonel, insista-t-elle une énième fois alors qu'ils parcouraient les souterrains de Dusgal. Votre place est sur le _Firestarter_. Ici c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Si je m'étais planqué à chaque menace, je ne serais qu'un bien fade petit gratte-papier et non un soldat ! Je suis un Humain de terrain, tout simplement !

\- Je peux vous écarter de force, remarqua la cheffe des Commandos du Destroyer.

\- Et perdre du temps et un membre de l'équipe pour me ramener ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre ce luxe, il y a plusieurs centaines de prisonniers en vadrouille à UK-56 ! Et puis, il faut que j'y aille, quelque chose me le souffle !

\- Un de ces étranges pressentiments dont mon prédécesseur m'a affranchie ?

Alérian inclina la tête de façon positive, rajustant le sac à dos à ses épaules sans marquer de temps d'arrêt.

\- Je suis même certain qu'il y a là-bas quelque chose d'important pour mes amis Dragons !

\- Dans un pénitencier, sur une planète perdue au milieu de nulle part ?

\- Si tu savais ce que l'on peut trouver dans les endroits les plus inattendus !

\- Je préfère l'ignorer. Mon boulot est infiniment terre à terre ! Nous approchons du conduit qui doit nous mener directement dans les vestiaires abandonnés du troisième sous-sol.

Tous s'étaient interrompus dans leur marche, réglant une ultime fois montre et oreillette.

\- Nous ne localisons que le personnel de UK-56, rappela Gurenne. Les prisonniers peuvent dès lors être n'importe où ! Inutile de vous recommander l'extrême prudence, je ne veux ramener que des vivants sur notre Destroyer ! Quant à vous, colonel, vous restez sous ma protection exclusive et…

Tournant le regard, la Mécanoïde réalisa qu'Alérian avait déjà vidé les lieux !

\- J'espère que l'invisible Kropion le suit au moins…

* * *

Faisant tomber son camouflage de réflexe, Kropion emboîtait le pas à Alérian qui trottait rapidement devant lui, s'agrippant à d'antiques poignées en fer scellées dans la pierre pour se hisser dans le dernier conduit devant les amener sous le pénitencier.

\- Je suis juste derrière toi, Alérian !

\- Oui, pour une des rares fois, je vois ! Est-ce que ton instinct te murmure aussi que cela va être serré et que tu me tiens compagnie de façon concrète ?

\- Oui, mon ami, mon second petit frère ! Je ne te saurai jamais assez gré de t'être porté garant à ton tour lors de la révision de mon procès, Warius trop malade pour être présent… A toi aussi je dois la vie !

\- Je n'abandonne jamais un membre d'équipage !

\- Tu étais en congé, tu te remettais de si terribles épreuves, tu apprenais à vivre avec tes deux cœurs ! Je n'attendais personne.

\- Je ne laisse tomber personne, répéta Alérian en faisant sauter la trappe d'accès avec une bombe explosive silencieuse.

\- Pourquoi avoir fui le groupe qui était ta véritable protection ?

\- Je veux découvrir ce qui m'a attiré jusqu'ici, comme un aimant ! Kropion, va en éclaireur, je veux savoir ce qui m'attend, je poursuis de mon côté !

\- Mais…

\- Je suis tout près. Mais j'aimerais finir de comprendre avant que les prisonniers ne nous tombent sur le paletot !

\- A tes ordres.

Bien que réticent aux ordres qui lui faisaient redouter le pire pour son colonel et ami, le colosse chauve obéit.

* * *

Le second du _Firestarter_ aboya un juron en voyant son époux le rejoindre sur la passerelle.

\- Quel est le merdier, prévisible, qui vient de tomber ?

\- J'étais en repos, mais je suivais les communications, même avant qu'elles ne te parviennent. Gurenne a laissé un message d'alarme : Alérian et Kropion se sont fait surprendre et ils ont dû filer à la surface de Dusgal ! Ils ont désactivé leur balise, impossible de les localiser pour envoyer une navette et les ramener !

Oshryn bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Ils sont dehors, par ce temps, ils ne passeront pas la nuit ! Selon le cycle quotidien immuable, Dusgal va passer par une période véritablement glaciaire… Ils vont mourir de froid !

\- Oui, ne put que confirmer Skemdel, désolé au possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Kropion plia et déplia ses doigts à répétition, faisant aussi jouer ses orteils sous ses bottes.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire ce que c'était ce truc que nous avons trouvé, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid dans l'ignorance ? pria le colosse chauve.

\- Un œuf, marmonna Alérian entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Oui, ça j'avais constaté. Mais encore ? Car cela n'avait rien d'un œuf de colibri !

\- Un œuf de Dragon !

\- Comme celui de Zunia ?

\- Elle a éclot d'un œuf noir, celui-là était d'un blanc immaculé !

\- Il était surtout encore plus tatoué que moi ! remarqua le garde du corps d'Alérian, ce qui était plus vrai que jamais ! C'étaient quoi ces inscriptions ?

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps à me questionner ? Tu veux me forcer à demeurer éveillé dans cette glacière ou quoi ?

\- Il y a de ça. Il n'y a pas une demi-heure que nous nous sommes réfugiés ici et c'est à peine si je sens mes membres !

Alérian bougea légèrement, complètement ankylosé, les doigts et les lèvres bleuis.

\- Nous étions prévenus, souffla-t-il en tentant vainement d'apporter un peu de chaleur à ses mains en coque devant sa bouche. C'est une des lois de Dusgal : être dans un lieu chauffé dès le coucher du soleil ! Si on ne la suit pas, on ne le voit pas se lever ! Pas un seul être dehors de nuit n'a survécu. Je ne vois pas comment nous ferions mentir la météorologie !

\- Tes cœurs de Dragon, tu ne saurais pas cracher du feu par hasard ?

Malgré lui, Alérian eut un gloussement.

\- Mes pupilles changent, parfois. Mais la similitude avec mes amis ailés et écaillés s'arrête-là. Et mes ailes ne peuvent nous emmener nulle part. Nous avons désactivé nos balises pour que les prisonniers tout proche et scannant tout ne nous localisent pas, mais nos amis ne le peuvent pas davantage… Désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans cette fin misérable, Kropion.

\- Je fais mon devoir. Moi aussi je suis fidèle à mon engagement vis-à-vis de la Flotte mais plus encore à ma parole d'amitié moi aussi !

Kropion ôta sa veste, ouvrit sa combinaison à même la peau.

\- Viens te blottir ici, on ne va pas geler sur pieds à quelques pas de distance !

Alérian se débarrassa de son propre manteau, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Le plus vieille astuce des univers, marmonna-t-il, plus glacé que jamais. Le partage de chaleur ?

\- Oui, ton Kropion d'ami n'a aucune vue sur ton croupion…

\- Warius a encore trop parlé ! Je n'avais eu ce persiflage qu'à lui, en réunion privée.

Alérian se pressa contre la poitrine du géant chauve, à queue de cheval, et tatoué sur presque toute la surface de sa peau.

\- Cela va nous donner juste un peu de temps, mais jamais toute la nuit. Si seulement je n'avais pas été irrésistiblement attiré par cet œuf, et les inscriptions quoi qu'elles signifient… Si je me suis porté garant à ton second procès, ce n'était pas pour te faire périr d'hypothermie ici… Pardonne-moi !

\- Je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré, je l'ai déjà dit. Si je peux te transmettre un peu de chaleur, c'est tout ce qui importe !

\- Moi, je ne pourrai pas t'en apporter beaucoup…

\- Je suis là, mon ami, fit simplement Kropion en serrant plus encore le jeune homme.

\- Et ni toi ni moi ne pourrons remplir notre Mission envers ceux de Dusgal… Maintenant, si on pouvait économiser notre souffle et nos forces pour ne pas mourir trop vite ?

\- D'accord.

* * *

Trop faible que pour seulement consulter sa montre, Kropion ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse que de bien peu et que le retour du soleil était un avenir qu'il ne pouvait envisager.

\- Il y a toujours des miracles avec toi, mon colonel d'ami, chuchota-t-il, espérant que ses lèvres gelées aient simplement pu s'ouvrir pour prononcer des mots. Il faut sauver ceux de Dusgal et que les prisonniers demeurent au pénitencier ! Tu entends, tu as du boulot, Alérian ! Ne te laisse pas aller, il faut tenir bon et rester en vie, compris !

De la main, Kropion secoua le visage du jeune homme, lui frappant les joues autant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Alie…

Glacé, ayant sombré dans l'inconscience, le jeune homme ne réagit pas, glissant un peu plus contre la poitrine de son ami à présent quasi aussi pétri par le froid que lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser, Alie. Warius ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

Mais ayant encore essayé de presser son ami contre lui, Kropion céda à son tour au froid mortel, sans plus aucune réaction.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Toute une nuit durant, Oshryn avait tourné comme un lion en cage, se tordant les doigts d'impuissance, mais de vraies larmes dans les yeux.

\- Merci d'être là, Skemdel, je ne supporterais pas de perdre tous mes amis en quelques heures ! Toi, tu es Officier Scientifique, et tu sais tout du Destroyer et des conditions de vie et de vol ! Un moyen de récupérer Alie ?

\- Sans les balises, on ne sait où Kropion et lui sont ! Encore dans l'enceintre du pénitencier, sinon ils n'auraient jamais désactivé leur balise.

Oshryn frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, de stress, angoissé au possible !

\- Alie s'est isolé, par prudence, pour lui, pour Kropion, et pour les Commandos encore en place. Il s'est sacrifié, comme à son habitude, et je ne peux rien… Désolé, Skemdel, mais cet homme m'horripile et j'ai très envie de lui faire la peau plusieurs fois par Mission !

\- C'est notre ami.

\- Tu as une suggestion ?

\- Non. Sans savoir où Alérian et Kropion sont, nous ne pouvons intervenir. Et ceux de Dusgal ne feront rien, ils connaissent les lois météorologiques et ils ne trahiront pas les Commandos encore en place pour sauver ceux qui n'ont pas été massacrés quand les prisonniers se sont rendus maîtres du pénitencier !

Ensemble, Oshryn et Skemdel soupirèrent d'impuissance et de désespoir.

\- Alérian et Kropion doivent survivre à cette nuit polaire, ce qui est impossible…

* * *

Conditionné par des années de combat contre les Erguls, Alérian eut un inévitable réflexe de recul à la vue du visage insectoïde et InHumain tout près de lui.

\- Nymiel… réalisa-t-il ensuite, s'apaisant. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je constate ! Nous nous connaissons pourtant depuis longtemps ! ?

\- Désolé, mais cette face m'a ramené en une fraction de seconde tellement en arrière !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Nymiel ?

L'Ergul prit sur un siège un drap doux pour éponger son ami qui venait de se réveiller, nu sous son drap, ruisselant soudain de sueur par tous ses pores.

\- Ma planète est proche, je n'ignorais rien des troubles. Alérian, ta démarche, ton risque d'y finir ! ?

\- Je crois qu'il le valait… Kropion ? Mon ami m'a tenu en chaleur et en vie autant que possible, j'ai cédé le premier…

\- Tu as tenu autant qu'il était Humainement supportable !

\- Je me sens mal, nauséeux…

\- Ca va aller. On a relevé ton niveau d'hypothermie, on t'a fait avaler un peu de liquide chaud, mais si peu. Mes docs ont tout fait pour te ramener.

\- Kropion ? insista Alérian.

\- Il sera sur pieds bientôt.

Nymiel soupira.

\- Je devrais contacter ton Destroyer, mais c'est à toi de les rassurer, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Alérian soupira.

\- J'ai tellement chaud et froid à la fois ! Que m'est-il arrivé, comment m'as-tu retrouvé alors que nous avions tous fait pour… ?

\- Je suis ton ami, Alérian, répondit simplement Nymiel. Nos âmes, tout juste, grâce aux Dragons qui eux aussi m'ont fait confiance !

Nymiel s'écarta.

\- Tu peux te lever, et tes amis sur le _Firestarter_ sont affolés ! Rassure-les !

* * *

Oshryn tressaillit.

\- Alérian, mon colonel, tu es là !

\- Les Erguls, Nymiel m'a sauvé. Je suis encore pas trop en état… Je vais revenir. Mais l'important c'est l'évacuation, et les Commandos de Guerenne sont encore sur place, c'est eux qu'il faut soutenir ! Aux ordres, Lieutenant !

\- Oui, colonel. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps et procède à l'évacuation !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Le capitaine de _La Flamboyante_ et le second du _Firestarter_ sursautèrent, prêts à se jeter au cou de leur ami à la crinière d'acajou ornée d'une mèche blanche, pour le lui tordre.

\- Comment cela, tu veux retourner « en bas » ? Hors de question !

\- Mais, je ne demandais pas votre avis, j'y vais, je rejoins mes hommes sur le terrain ! Guerenne est au milieu du tir aux pigeons, il y a les derniers survivants du personnel du pénitencier à évacuer en priorité, je ne peux l'abandonner ! Aucun de nous ne la laissera avec sa troupe ! C'est mon devoir, c'est ma responsabilité !

Alérian finit d'enfiler sa veste, tâtonnant un moment avec son ceinturon, l'air un peu hagard, vacillant sur ses jambes.

\- Reste, pria Oshryn. J'ai fait toutes mes preuves depuis longtemps, je peux y aller !

\- J'ai confiance en toi, presque plus qu'en moi, avoua Alérian. Mais cet œuf qui m'a attiré sans que je puisse résister, je dois y retourner !

\- Je comprends, intervint Skemdel. Je suis Officier Scientifique, je peux tout mieux comprendre sur ce plan strictement pro ! Allez remplir votre boulot, mes supérieurs !

\- A tes ordres, sourirent Alérian et Oshryn.

Mais épuisé, ses forces sapées sans qu'il puisse le comprendre, Alérian retomba dans le fauteuil, incapable de finir de s'apprêter.

\- Oshryn, Nymiel, allez-y…

\- Ok !

Et l'Humain et l'Ergul se précipitèrent pour remplir les ordres et désirs de leur ami.

Et eux deux sortis, Alérian bondit sur ses pieds, les ayant leurrés, en parfaite condition physique, bouclant son ceinturon et partant en réalité pour sa propre entreprise !

* * *

Les Commandos repartis en mode furtif mais efficace, Alérian était revenu auprès de l'œuf immaculé.

\- Tu es un œuf de Dragon, c'est la seule chose que je peux comprendre… Mais tu ne réagis ni comme Zunia comme elle a rapidement éclos, et encore moins comme ses petits que j'ai suivi depuis l'instant où elle a enfin pu les pondre !

Le jeune homme soupira, but quelques gorgées d'eau à la gourde que lui tendait Kropion.

\- Et ces symboles sur ta coquille, ils ne peuvent qu'être importants, puisque avec Khérem tous les Dragons se sont éteints, je ne suis tombé, assez douteusement dans un premier temps que sur Wakrist ! Il y a d'autres Dragons ? Les Dragonnauds de Zunia et de Wakrist ont un espoir ? Parle, œuf !

Mais en réponse, la coquille se fendilla juste et un bébé Dragon rose en sortit, faible, affamé, réclamant attention et alimentation !

\- Misère, manquait plus que ça : un Flammarose !

\- Un quoi ? tiqua Kropion ?

\- Rien, je suis juste un peu trop les dessins animés de mes enfants, là où ils capturent des petits monstres dans des boules ! En revanche, Flammarose, je ne peux t'emmener… Et, pour le message de ta coquille ?

Le Dragonneau se frotta aux jambes du jeune homme, agitant sa queue, confiant.

\- Kropion, on emporte l'œuf ! Et toi, Dragonneau, as-tu un nom ?

\- Non… Je t'attendais ?

Touché et en même temps affolé par la confiance du jeune être, future créature surpuissante, Alérian tressaillit.

\- Bien, s'il faut que je te baptise, tu t'appelleras Fulgor !

\- Merci, fit le Dragonneau avant de disparaître dans un sursaut de lumière.

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Alérian, déconcerté.

* * *

Le colonel du _Firestarter_ finissait un bon petit repas, terminé par un lourd dessert chocolaté quand Guerenne se présenta à lui.

\- Evacuation des civils de Dusgal terminée, colonel. Et avec l'appui des Erguls, nous reprenons le contrôle du pénitencier. Mission réussie !

\- Oui, ça fait plaisir, merci.

Mais revenu auprès de l'œuf immaculé éclaté, Alérian ne souriait plus du tout !

\- Est-ce que j'espère ? Mes Dragons le souhaitent sans oser le rêver ! Donne-moi cet espoir, œuf ? Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste… Je donnerais tout pour mes amis ailés et écaillés !

Ses ailes déployées, Alérian les retira néanmoins rapidement, les faisant disparaître, se retirant du hangar.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Albator agita sa main gantée à hauteur de son visage, soucieux.

\- Un nouveau bébé Dragon, félicitations. Mais cela ne fait que te compliquer la vie. Tu n'as aucune structure pour l'accueillir, ton expérience avec Zunia ne compte pas puisqu'elle est passée par le feu du Protecteur pour devenir adulte en une fraction de seconde !

\- Les bébés de Zunia et de Wakrist ont bu le lait de leur mère des mois durant. Zunia, bébé Dragonne, n'a jamais avalé de lait, elle s'est jetée direct sur les quartiers de viande que je lui faisais jeter dans la fosse où je l'avais faite enfermer tant j'avais peur d'elle alors qu'elle était si petite ! En réalité, je ne connais rien aux Dragonnauds ! En revanche, les inscriptions de son œuf m'intriguent, me fascinent, et ont fait naître en moi un espoir infini !

\- Mon garçon, essaye de vivre un jour dans la réalité, s'inquiéta le grand Pirate balafré. Les espoirs font du bien au cœur et à l'âme, mais ils nous leurrent aussi. Il faut faire avec l'inhumaine acceptation des faits réels. Grandis par pitié, Alie ! Tu es un adulte depuis si longtemps, mais tu réagis encore bien trop avec tes cœurs ! Et, si je me souviens de notre précédente discussion, tu as un Infini à faire rentrer dans sa niche !

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai peut-être failli mourir de froid près du pénitencier, mes neurones sont intacts, enfin j'imagine !

\- Tes neurones sont plus tordus que les miens et donc plus en connexion ! Comment raisonner correctement en ces circonstances ?

\- On ne peut pas arrêter l'Infini. C'est le châtiment ultime, la punition générale pour les crimes de quelques-uns. Il va éradiquer toute vie des univers et ensuite repartir sur des bases neuves et à venir à la vie.

\- Les Gardiens cinglés précédents voulaient aussi anéantir tous leurs fidèles pour partir dans une dernière fanfaronnade, idiote puisqu'il n'y aurait plus eu personne pour les vénérer et donc s'apercevoir qu'ils tombaient dans l'Oubli ! Que peut-il se passer de pire cette fois ? remarqua Albator, avec un profond bon sens.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne perçois rien de cet Infini. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Et lui ne tente pas de me mettre hors-jeu d'entrée. Sa façon de fonctionner m'échappe complètement ! Ou alors…

\- Oui, Alie ? fit doucement son père.

\- Ou alors, il doit simplement être d'une telle supériorité qu'il se fiche totalement de mon insignifiance ! Ce qui est très probablement le cas. Qu'ai-je jamais été, papa, sinon un petit insecte agitant ses ailes de façon inconsidérée, et aux victoires aussi inattendues que non préméditées stratégiquement parlant ! Je ne suis qu'un jouet, entre les mains de Dieux qui ne se sont jamais révélés à nous. Il y a tant de Dieux, tant de Gardiens, et je n'en ai rencontrés que quelques-uns… Je me sens plus petit que jamais, papa. J'ai tellement peur !

\- La peur est toujours le meilleur moteur, sourit, sans aucune joie, Albator. Et tu t'es toujours surpassé, même si ça me vaut tous mes cheveux blancs !

Alérian soupira, passant les mains dans sa crinière d'acajou, lissant la mèche blanche à hauteur de sa tempe gauche.

\- Je dois me mettre en ordino-conférence, tu peux dégager la ligne s'il te plaît ?

\- Quoi ! ?

\- J'ai à m'entretenir en discussion croisée avec Rahog et Toshiro, sur les recherches que je leur ai demandé de me faire.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas au…

\- Cette fois, papa, tu ne te mettras vraiment pas en travers de ma route ! rugit le jeune homme balafré. D'ailleurs, même avec l'aide de Lumiane, tu ne pourrais me suivre !

\- Mais, où veux-tu aller ? s'affola Albator.

\- Auprès de nouveaux Gardiens, et les meilleurs qui soient, leurs cœurs portant plus d'espoirs qu'un Infini de néant ne pourrait en supporter ! Adieu, papa, ou à un de ces jours car j'ai bien l'intention de tenir mes jumelles entre mes bras !

\- A bientôt, mon fils, se résigna Albator en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Dans ses appartements privés, Alérian avait effectivement eu en discussion simultanée les formidables intelligences de Toshiro et de Rahog, les survivants.

\- Alors, cette analyse des cryptogrammes de la coquille de l'œuf immaculé de Dragon ? Fulgor, qui est-il ?

\- Recherches complètes, mais vu le temps que cela nous a pris, nous avons dû effectivement infiltrer les archives de quasiment tous les mondes connus, avoua Toshiro. Si Rahog et moi n'étions si puissants, tu aurais toi aussi des cheveux blancs avant d'avoir pu obtenir ta réponse !

\- Que signifient ces signes ! aboya Alérian, fébrile, fiévreux.

\- Mais, ce sont les coordonnées de vol vers la planète des Dragons, bien sûr ! intervint Rahog. Zunia et Wakrist, leurs petits, ne sont pas seuls ! Les Dragons sont les plus survivantes et plus retorses créatures qui existent ! Ils se sont protégés, jusqu'à cette légende de leur extinction, bien qu'ils aient tous été traqués et massacrés, sauf ceux de leur planète d'origine !

\- Oh, par les Dieux, souffla Alérian, émerveillé et atterré à la fois !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Ayant fini sa journée de service, Alérian avait réintégré ses appartements privés, s'était fait servir un repas léger, tout en parcourant les photos que Danéïre lui avait envoyées de leur petite famille et de l'évolution de son ventre de resplendissante femme enceinte.

Il avait ensuite procédé à ses ablutions du soir avant de se glisser sous la couette de son lit, vidant son esprit et l'ouvrant à la fois.

« Je suis prêt, mes amis Dragons. Laissez-moi vous rejoindre ! ? ».

Fermant les yeux, espérant le sommeil, le jeune homme n'en finit cependant pas de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, anxieux et justement non décontracté, abruti de fatigue mais incapable de s'endormir.

* * *

Alérian eut un soupir.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé le repos. Je suis revenu vous voir ! Zunia, Wakrist, les bébés !

Mais rugissant bien qu'en plein jeux d'apprentissage de leur nature, les Dragnonnauds n'avaient plus rien d'immenses lézards de compagnie, mais bien de Dragons en devenir, superbes, et timides à la fois.

Alérian sourit et rit, les langues des Dragonnauds lui chatouillant le visage et les côtes.

\- Allez vous défouler, les petits, je dois parler à vos parents, je vous prie.

Les cinq jeunes Dragons s'envolèrent en se bataillant en une parfaite fratrie qui s'adorait mutuellement.

Alérian se tourna vers Zunia et Wakrist.

\- J'ai fait une découverte. Vous êtes les premiers que je dois en informer ! Vous avez un Sanctuaire, mais il existe une planète où les vôtres vivent encore en paix ! Le saviez-vous ?

Les deux immenses Dragons hurlèrent, s'agitèrent en martelant le sol, projetant du feu, se concertant également.

\- Nous ne sommes plus seuls ? Nos bébés ont une chance de… rencontrer d'autres petits ? ! Nous n'allons pas nous éteindre ici ?

\- Ma parole, assura Alérian. Mais même si Toshy et Rahog ont déterminé des coordonnées, j'ai peur de ne pas leur faire confiance. Du point de vue où les Dragons ont brouillé toutes les pistes. Il n'y a que le tout jeune Fulgor et vous qui puissiez vraiment comprendre les symboles sur la coquille de l'œuf… J'ai peur, et je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoir…

\- Je ne puis y croire, en effet ! Tu as vu cette planète ?

\- Je m'y dirige. Ça me semble tellement inespéré et trop merveilleux à la fois. Je ne me prononcerai qu'une fois arrivé. Vous allez bien ?

Du bout de son museau, Zunia caressa délicatement la joue balafré de son ami Humain.

\- Je ne veux pas encore songer à un espoir. Je te remercie là pour ce lieu où Wakrist et moi pouvons élever nos petits ! Tu es un ami précieux par-dessus tout, Alie – je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'autres Humains, ou autres espèces, auraient ainsi pris soin de nous !

\- Vous êtes mes amis !

Wakrist câlina de son aile gauche sa compagne.

\- Tu as tant d'amour dans le cœur. Comme tous ceux des tiens balafrés, passés et à venir. Vous êtes des guerriers, de sang et de fureur, mais vous œuvrez aussi pour protéger tous les peuples !

\- Je fais ce que je peux… Je ne comprends pas toujours…

Zunia eut un gloussement, une des griffes de sa patte avant droite effleurant délicatement l'épaule d'Alérian.

\- Tu es le Gardien des univers, tout simplement ! Nous te faisons confiance.

\- Merci, mais ça me fait peur…

\- Si tu t'inquiètes, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je connais ce vieil adage : si on n'a pas peur, c'est pire pour la réussite de l'opération… Mais face à l'Infini, j'ai réalisé, une fois de plus mon impuissance… Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, mais je ne pense pas arriver à contrer ce truc !

\- Une chose à la fois, Alie, pria Wakrist. Là, tu nous donnes un espoir de congénères et de vie pour nos petits. Peut-être que nous pourrons t'aider.

\- Non ! Vous avez tous déjà tellement soufferts ! Je ne veux pas…

Zunia enroula sa queue autour de la taille de son ami Humain.

\- Nous ferons comme tu décideras.

\- Merci…

Zunia agita sa gueule en un mouvement qui ressemblait à un baiser sur le front de son ami.

\- Dors en pais, Alie. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là !

Souriant dans son tardif sommeil, Alérian s'apaisa et finit sa nuit sans plus d'agitation.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

L' _Arcadia_ s'était rangé à bâbord du _Firestarter_ , cheminant paisiblement avec lui.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas rejoint ces coordonnées aussi rapidement sans avoir traîné dans les parages un bon moment ! remarqua Alérian, badin.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, sourit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Tu es un papounet surprotecteur qui se cache sous la défroque de celui qui tente de se faire passer pour un impitoyable Pirate !

\- Tu veux bien ne pas écorner ma légende, indigne rejeton ? plaisanta Albator, dans un de ses meilleurs jours. Et toi, tu as de nouveaux prodiges à ton actif : ceux de Dusgal sont saufs, le pénitencier a été repris sous contrôle et tes centaines de passagers pourront bientôt rentrer chez eux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Non, ils n'oublieront jamais ce qui est arrivé, c'est un traumatisme profond. Ils se pensaient en sécurité sur leur petite colonie…

Alérian soupira, passant ses mains gantées sur son visage.

\- Cela a commencé il y a un moment déjà. Toutes les colonies se défont les unes après les autres. Ceux à qui on a donné Technologia comme patrie – les Ghéoriens - n'étaient que la pointe émergée de l'iceberg… Il y a d'autres forces à l'œuvre !

\- L'Infini ? hasarda Albator.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout m'échappe dans cette histoire, rien n'a de sens… Ce qui promettait une entreprise pénible, voire une prise d'otage de ma personne comme tout 'l'indiquait, s'est finalement résolu de façon relativement simple !

Albator grimaça, eut comme un grincement des dents.

\- Oui, c'était simple, tu as juste failli périr de froid avec Kropion ! Tu es cinglé, Alie !

\- C'était mon devoir, la mission que m'a attribuée mon amiral Zéro ! Et cet œuf de Dragon m'attirait sans que je puisse résister !

\- Un œuf qui aurait dû être dur de gel… Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi cet œuf était intact, viable, et juste prêt à l'éclosion ?

Alérian eut encore un soupir.

\- C'est le monde surnaturel, papa, reprit Alérian, sérieux. Objets et créatures peuvent attendre très longtemps le moment où venir à la vie ! Je l'ai interprété ainsi depuis ma rencontre avec Khérem qui m'a alors confié son œuf, Zunia venant au monde juste après ! Et puis, un jour tu es revenu sur la planète de Lumiane pour me libérer de mon Sarcophage, j'aurais pu y attendre bien longtemps !

La prunelle marron d'Albator se remplit de tristesse.

\- Tu as cru que je te prenais ta fiancée, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas à mon corps défendant, tu as eu tellement mal, au point de vouloir mourir, mon pauvre chéri. Je n'ai mis que trop de temps à te faire revenir à la vie ! Ton pardon fut le cadeau le plus précieux que tu m'as fait. Tu es un homme exceptionnel, mon Alérian !

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour survivre dans ces univers, c'est tout.

\- Et tu es le Gardien de ces univers, compléta Albator, une tendresse infinie dans le regard. J'en suis fier et affolé à la fois car cela promet que ton avenir ne sera jamais paisible alors que tu devrais câliner les jumelles à venir et toute ta petite famille !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais. Ta présence me fait plaisir, mais fais gaffe, à la moindre menace, je t'éjecte, compris ?

\- Comme d'hab., sauf que je reviens toujours ! plaisanta alors Albator.

\- Jusqu'au jour où toi non plus tu ne t'en sortira pas… Et je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Chalandra, Enysse, et ton petit à naître lui aussi ! Si je suis un des Gardiens, une Instance Surnaturelle même, j'ai à te protéger, et à commencer de toi-même !

\- Oui, un trait héréditaire familial, je le crains. Tu es un taré de première, que Warius n'envoie que trop souvent au casse-pipe sans espoir. Je hais ce gars !

\- On parle de moi ?

Et le _Karyu_ abaissa son bouclier d'invisibilité.

\- Que fous-tu là, Warius ?

\- Que fous-tu là, Amiral ?

\- Je viens à la rescousse, vu qu'il semble que j'ai envoyé tout le monde dans un merdier sans nom !

\- Boulet ! rugirent en chœur les balafrés.

\- Merci pour l'accueil !

* * *

En réunion confidentielle, l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante s'était entretenu avec son officier.

\- Le pénitencier sur Dusgal n'était pas ta véritable mission. Des « choses » nous arrivent dessus !

\- Plus des Erguls, plus des Ghéoriens. De nouveaux ennemis ?

\- Impossible à déterminer, juste une onde de force approchante. J'espérais qu'en t'envoyant ici, tu percevrais quelque chose, avec tes talents particuliers… Il n'en est rien semble-t-il, je me suis trompé. J'en suis désolé, et je ne peux m'excuser que face à un ami !

\- Merci, Warius, j'apprécie, Amiral ! Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai eu des entretiens avec les Etats-Majors de l'Union Galactique. Il faut découvrir ce qu'est cette onde de force qui s'avance !

\- Bien, je vais à sa rencontre ! A tes ordres !

\- Merci, colonel Rheindenbach, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Je ferai des prières pour ta réussite !

Avec une poignée de mains, puis un salut militaire impeccable, les deux hommes se séparèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Délaissant pour quelques heures son _Firestarter_ , Alérian s'était rendu sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Toujours pas décidé à me lâcher, mon papounet de compétition ?

\- Jamais ! Sur ma vie ! Alors, c'est quoi ce qui nous attend cette fois ? Cette Onde, c'est quoi ?

\- Comme si je le savais ! Cette Onde, au vu des mises à jour de mes ennemis, semble être le pire ennemi qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter… Pourtant, aucun de mes adversaires ne fut à prendre à la légère. Ils m'ont tous fait flipper, et j'ai galéré pour gagner… Cette Onde, comment je vais faire, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Comme d'hab., je ferai à ma manière : j'attendrai de constater pour préparer ma riposte, car il semble inévitable également que je doive toujours m'adapter et réagir à défaut de pouvoir anticiper… J'ai peur, papa !

\- Et tu feras à nouveau merveille. Je suis là !

\- Fiche-moi la paix…

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle tu es à mon bord où j'ai toute autorité, colonel Rheindenbach ! Tu ne serais pas un tantinet accro aux liens paternels, toi ?

\- J'ai un papa, je m'y accroche ! Et je veux garder un père à Enysse et à l'enfant à naître !

\- Tout comme moi envers Danéïre, vos petits et les petites à venir !

\- Décidément, nous ne nous referons pas !

Et les deux balafrés s'étreignirent longuement.

Son déjeuner fini, Alérian reposa couverts et serviette.

\- Merci pour le repas, mon papa. Je fais donner les réacteurs du _Firestarter_ , je me casse !

\- Sois prudent.

\- J'ai trop de combats à venir, ma vie n'est faite que de cela, je demeurerai en vie ! Je rentrerai à tous les bercails. Pour une fois, fais-moi entière confiance, papa, laisse-moi aller au-devant de cette Onde. Ne t'en mêle pas !

\- Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci.

Albator eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai même pas croisé les doigts dans le dos, je t'ai fait un serment solennel, mon Alie.

\- J'apprécie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Destroyer et le cuirassé se séparaient.

Du bout des doigts, Alérian caressa le pendentif en forme de rose, les pétales noirs, une feuille lumineuse néanmoins sur le bijou.

* * *

L' _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ laissés derrière, le _Firestarter_ avait dirigé son vol vers les coordonnées où l'Onde avait été localisée au cours des derniers jours.

Skemdel, l'Officier Scientifique du Destroyer de la Flotte Indépendante, et accessoirement de l'Union Galactique, était venu voir son colonel.

\- J'ai tout passé au crible, avec toutes nos sources d'information. Cette Onde ne correspond à rien de connu !

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant… Si un adversaire se pointe, il est rare qu'il envoie son CV en avance !

\- Je continue d'investiguer, colonel.

\- Merci. Mais profite aussi du temps pour t'occuper de ton mari. Il a petite mine ces derniers jours. Je ne me décharge que trop sur lui, il est épuisé !

\- Je me charge de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je peux parler librement, colonel ?

\- Oui, Skemdel. Nous sommes amis !

\- Mon Oshryn est fatigué. Tu ne peux pas le relâcher un peu ?

\- Certainement pas au vu de ce qui nous attend si l'Amiral Zéro a raison… Ou alors, au contraire !

\- Pardon ?

\- Relâche générale. Que tout le monde se repose, profite de la détente autant que possible !

\- Merci, Alie.

\- J'enverrai le message de confirmation avant la fin de la soirée.

Skemdel salua impeccablement son supérieur et ami, de la reconnaissance et un infini respect dans le regard.

* * *

Warius leva son godet de red bourbon à l'adresse de son borgne et balafré interlocuteur.

\- A ton héros de fils. A toi, le père du héros !

Warius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as vraiment laissé partir, seul ?

\- Oui. Je le lui devais. Je m'y suis résolu. Je vais lui permettre de mener son prochain combat comme il l'entend !

\- C'est vrai ? insista Warius, interloqué, incrédule.

\- Oui, répéta Albator en finissant d'un trait son propre verre de red bourbon.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Chalandra et Enysse avaient câliné le grand brun balafré qui leur était revenu.

Albator posa ses paumes sur le ventre rond de son épouse.

\- Il ou elle est là, fit-il à l'adresse de sa fille.

\- Je sais, sourit la fillette. Je suis bien contente ! Je serai grande sœur !

\- Oui, tu vas adorer ce petit ange qui nous est offert.

\- Je prendrai grand soin de lui, ou d'elle ! assura Enysse.

\- Nous avons entière confiance en toi, approuvèrent ses parents. Et nous irons sous peu visiter tes cousines à venir elles aussi !

\- Frère Alie est aussi tellement impatient de les accueillir chez lui, sourit Enysse. Mais il doit d'abord achever sa destinée pour mériter ce bonheur. Là, je suis triste pour lui.

Albator et Chalandra caressèrent doucement les longs cheveux de leur fille.

\- Tu es notre premier trésor, Enysse. Mais ce cadet ne signifiera pas que nous t'aimerons moins, reprit son père. Ta maman et moi aurons bien assez d'amour pour vous deux !

\- Je sais. Je suis votre petit cœur. Vous aurez bientôt deux cœurs, un peu comme ceux qu'Alérian a dans la poitrine.

\- Toi, tu es bien trop mature pour tes jeunes années, soupira encore Albator.

\- Frère Alie est un Gardien, une Instance Surnaturelle. Moi je ne peux qu'être sa toute petite conseillère, mais pas encore tout de suite, je dois attendre de grandir encore ! D'ici là, câlinez-moi, j'adore ça !

Albator prit sa fille dans les bras et Chalandra embrassant les joues roses, ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison d'Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Après le dîner, bien qu'ayant eu la permission de veiller, Enysse s'était rapidement endormie contre l'épaule de son père alors que ce dernier se trouvait avec la rousse de sa vie dans la véranda d'hiver.

Chalandra remplit à nouveau le grand verre de liqueur digestive devant son mari, se contentant pour sa part d'une tisane chaude et parfumée.

\- Alors, tu étais sérieux envers Alérian et Warius : tu ne vas pas te mêler de ce combat-là ?

\- Je n'y comprends rien, moins que jamais ! Je suis vraiment inutile. Et cette Onde bien que presque invisible, représente un danger sans doute pire que tous les autres précédents ennemis de mon grand chéri ! Face à cette Onde, je n'ai que mes moyens d'Humain. Je dois laisser Alie avec ses pouvoirs particuliers et ses nouveaux amis !

\- Des alliés ?

Enysse s'agita dans son sommeil.

\- Des Dragons, des nuées de Dragons !

Puis elle s'apaisa, serrant de ses poings la chemise noire de son père.

Albator se leva.

\- Je vais aller la coucher. Toi, ça va ?

\- Il ou elle commence à bien s'agiter. Je ne vais bientôt être plus bonne à grand-chose, une montgolfière terrestre !

\- Tu seras magnifique comme dans mon souvenir quand tu portais Enysse !

\- Mon Pirate totalement impartial !

S'obligeant à ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, Albator quitta la véranda pour aller la glisser dans le lit de sa chambre rose.

* * *

Seul à présent avec sa femme, Albator l'avait serrée contre lui.

\- Je dois tellement me faire violence pour ne pas retourner voler auprès d'Alie… Mais je lui ai donné ma parole. Et je sais que cette fois je suis totalement impuissant ! Et puis, comme Alie l'a dit lui-même, j'ai aussi à m'occuper de ma famille et à demeurer en vie pour elle ! S'il me faut l'abandonner, je ne t'abandonnerai pas toi !

\- Je te reconnais entièrement, mon magnifique Pirate. J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je ne me trompais pas en choisissant mon balafré ! C'est toi et toi seul le mari de ma vie, le père de nos trésors !

\- Alérian m'a entièrement pardonné, à mots couverts. Il n'aura jamais plus le moindre ressentiment envers mon attitude envers toi et ma trahison envers lui. En m'imposant de ne pas le suivre, Alérian a effacé ce remord qui malgré tout me rongeait… Mon fils m'a entièrement délivré et ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalise ! Il m'a éloigné pour mon propre bonheur !

\- Alie est un être rare, tout comme toi. Je suis fière de participer à votre lignée.

\- Nous ne faisons qu'un : toi, Enysse et moi !

Chalandra eut un éblouissant sourire.

\- Nous allons avoir un petit garçon !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ici ? ».

Finissant de s'habiller, le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des consoles de son appartement.

\- Rahog, mets-moi en communication avec le _Karyu_!

\- La liaison était prête, je savais que tu voudrais parler à Warius !

Alérian rugit.

\- Warius, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de mon père pour que tu traînes dans mes pattes !

\- Je ne faisais qu'attendre d'en savoir un peu plus sur tes intentions. Tu ne te diriges pas vers l'Onde !

\- Je vais à la planète des Dragons ! Je ne peux affronter l'Onde avec mon seul Destroyer et mes petites ailes… A présent, retire-toi à ton tour, je t'en prie, amiral ! ?

\- Je ne comptais pas m'incruster. C'est juste que j'aime pouvoir suivre un peu les raisonnements tordus de mes pires têtes de nœuds ! Je suppose que tu vas improviser ?

\- Comment faire autrement alors que nous ignorons tout de cette Onde, hormis qu'elle avale les mondes – l'Infini, je dirais. Mais quoi qu'il fasse de ces univers, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il joue avec, j'ai à les ramener dans notre dimension !

\- Je te laisse agir à ta guise, Gardien des univers justement. Je t'attendrai pour le débriefing !

\- A bientôt, Warius !

Le _Karyu_ faisant enfin demi-tour, le jeune homme soupira d'aise.

\- Maintenant, j'ai les coudées franches pour tous mes délires pour sauver ces mondes que j'ai à protéger !

* * *

Le _Firestarter_ avait volé, à l'aveuglette, seulement sensible aux ordres de son colonel aux cœurs de Dragons, jusqu'à un Sanctuaire en forme… d'œuf immaculé de Lézard Géant.

\- Une réplique gigantesque de l'œuf de Fulgor ? avancèrent Oshryn et Skemdel. Ce ne peut qu'être un signe !

Le second blond du Destroyer s'approcha du fauteuil de son colonel.

\- Tu vas y aller, fit-il sur le ton de l'affirmative.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis, j'ai toujours fait ainsi ! S'il s'agit bien de la planète-refuge des Dragons, j'ai une chance avec mes cœurs…

\- Guerenne et ses commandos, avança Oshryn.

\- Non, pas face à des Dragons !

\- Kropion ?

\- Non, les Sanctuaires réagissent mal à l'intrusion d'un Caméléon.

\- Alie, tu es cinglé !

\- Oui, un peu plus à mesure que le temps passe ! grinça Alérian, sans aucune joie. On a fait de moi une Instance Surnaturelle alors que je n'ai même pas ce que cela peut bien représenter ! Sans compter que ces mêmes Instances m'ont retenu prisonnier des semaines durant en un lieu censé être une tombe… L'Œuf Ancestral est là, je reviens sous peu, Oshryn !

\- Ok, je t'attends ! murmura ce dernier en voyant ce dernier se volatiliser pour rejoindre sa destination.

* * *

Des heures durant, Alérian avait parcouru – à pieds et en ailes – le Sanctuaire des Dragons.

« S'il y a des Dragons ici, ils doivent avoir la taille de lézards microscopiques parce que là, je ne les trouve pas !… J'espérais tomber plutôt sur un petit troupeau. Je ne peux pas retourner bredouille sur mon _Firestarter_! Où êtes-vous ? Zunia, Wakrist, et cinq Dragonnauds espèrent des congénères ! ».

Le jeune homme se posa à nouveau, dans une sorte de vallée, les doigts sur chacun de ses cœurs, les faisant entrer en résonance.

\- Je ne suis pas un Dragon complet, et c'est impossible, car je ne peux sacrifier un de mes amis ! Je suis cependant plus qu'un Humain normal. Je ne prétends à rien de plus. Je voudrais juste soulever un point : cette Onde va passer par ce Sanctuaire !

\- C'est supposé nous faire sortir ? aboya une voix encore invisible de corps, mais plus grave encore que celle de Wakrist !

\- Ce n'est que la vérité. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous proposer. Je vous en supplie, les Dragons, il y a une petite famille isolée qui a grand besoin de vous, bien plus que moi car j'ai trop souvent combattu seul ! Venez, pour vos congénères !

Un long silence s'était ensuite instauré, Alérian s'asseyant, espérant et résigné à la fois, attendant.

La nuit venue, il s'était composé un feu, se glissant sous une tente de feuillages de fortune dressée à la hâte, et s'était endormi.

* * *

A l'aube, Alérian avait émergé, trouvant face à lui, obscurcissant le ciel de leurs ailes : des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de Dragons !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Resplendissante de lumière, émanant d'ondes apaisantes, sa tenue légère, Lumiane inclina la tête en signe de bienvenue.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir dans mon monde durant tes rêves. Tu te poses tant de questions !

\- Je gamberge, comme toujours ! Est-ce qu'un jour je serai confiant avant un affrontement ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ces appréhensions te forcent à donner le meilleur et à te surpasser. Selon un ancestral adage, le courage vient de la peur de gagner et non de l'orgueil prématuré de la victoire.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas, remarqua Alérian en appréciant une fois de plus la présence bienfaisante de la Déesse Dorée.

\- Si, comme tu peux être de mauvaise foi ! Comme tous les balafrés au demeurant ! Gloussa presque Lumiane. Tu espérais que je me manifeste pour, comme vous dites les Humains : te rebooster, juste avant.

\- J'ai toujours eu besoin de l'appui de mes amis, reconnut le jeune homme.

\- D'où la raison illogique que tu fais le vide autour de toi dès que le combat se profile. Tu as viré ton père et ton amiral !

Alérian soupira, s'arrêtant près d'une petite fontaine pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

\- Je ne les ai que trop souvent mis en péril…

\- Bien que la plupart du temps c'étaient eux qui te collaient au train ! reprit l'Instance Surnaturelle.

\- … Et je ne peux leur en faire le reproche. Ils m'aiment beaucoup trop !

\- Ils t'aiment tout court. L'amour ne se mesure pas. Et dès l'instant où l'adolescent que tu fus a quitté ses Tuteurs pour partir à la recherche de ce père légendaire, c'était déjà par amour alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas, que tu ignorais quel accueil il te réserverait !

Alérian se raidit, se tournant vers la Déesse, la défiant de ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude.

\- N'essaye même pas d'ajouter l'autre vérité éternelle, et bien contradictoire : qu'il faut batailler pour la paix ! ?

\- C'est pourtant vrai, même si justifier une victoire de bonheurs à venir par un bain de sang est bien contradictoire, je le reconnais. Votre logique qui m'échappera toujours, Humains, que je chéris pour tous ces sentiments extrêmes !

En dépit des éclairs toujours menaçants dans le regard de son jeune interlocuteur, Lumiane le prit par les épaules.

\- Le combat est proche, Alie. Tu dois y aller !

\- Tous ces Dragons, qui étaient paisibles dans leur planète-refuge, ignorés de tous ceux qui voulaient les exterminer, comment pourrais-je les mener à cet affrontement ? Ils sont des milliers, mais ça ne suffira pas…

\- Tu as pourtant réveillé de jeunes Gardiens en ce but, il y a peu, rappela Lumiane.

\- Je leur avais donné un choix, en espérant quelque part qu'ils demeurent endormis… Mais là, ces Dragons, c'est différent, sans compter que s'ils me suivent ceux qui m'ont donné un cœur viendront eux aussi !

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Déesse Dorée.

\- Mais du droit de quel nom pourrais-je bien obliger les Dragons du Sanctuaire Immaculé à me suivre ? Personne ne commande à ces bêtes fabuleuses, il serait inhumain de les contraindre à quoi que ce soit, quels que soient les arguments ! Et ces Dragons-là ne sont pas mes amis, ils ne se joindront pas à moi pour l'unique raison que j'ai deux cœurs !

\- Tu doutes toujours, insista Lumiane en revenant lui prendre simplement la main.

\- La seule chose dont je sois sûr dans ce maelstrom d'horreurs, c'est de ma petite famille !

\- En ce cas, tu as tout compris, assura la Déesse Dorée.

* * *

Non sans surprise, Oshryn trouva son colonel en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner au Mess des Officiers.

\- Sorti de ta réclusion de tant de semaines, Alie ?

\- On m'a rappelé que si j'arrivais à virer des amis, un père, il y a certains êtres chers à mon cœur que j'emmenais au combat sans leur promettre protection et chance de survie !

\- Comme depuis le premier jour, colonel, sourit le second blond en recevant son assiette d'œufs brouillés et de grillades, avec salade fraîche, sauce épicée à part. Nous sommes ton équipage, nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout des univers, c'est notre engagement !

\- Je sais…

Le second du _Firestarter_ eut un petit rire.

\- Et nous, tu ne peux pas nous dégager ! Même si tu nous laisses systématiquement derrière, nous sommes là pour te récupérer, quel que soit l'état dans lequel tu finisses tes combats ! conclut-il sans plus plaisanter. Alors, ces Dragons, ça va te donner l'avantage ?

\- Non. Et je vais au face à face sans eux ! Ils ne savent d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'ai été les dénicher ! L'Onde approche. Je comprendrai peut-être mieux ensuite !

\- Ou tu seras mort, marmonna Oshryn sur un ton lugubre.

\- Possible, admit Alérian en claquant des doigts pour appeler un des jeunes marmitons. Je peux avoir des œufs chauds ?


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Doc Machinar reposa son stéthoscope sur une étagère près de lui.

\- Tes cœurs battent de façon démentielle, et pourtant ils sont toujours parfaitement équilibrés, et en dépit des conclusions que je pourrais tirer, ils te fortifient au contraire !

\- Je vais bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Oui, Alérian ! Tu peux partir au combat. Je serai toujours prêt à te récupérer, quel que soit ton état.

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste, il m'est arrivé de revenir juste à moitié mort, et pas sur le fil de passer de l'autre côté !

\- Ton humour noir n'est pas de mise, grommela le Doc Mécanoïde du _Firestarter_.

\- C'est la réalité et le résumé de tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis presque vingt ans, soupira Alérian. Mais ce qui m'affole, c'est que je n'ai eu aucun prémices d'affrontement envers cette Onde, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend, et donc encore moins comment me défendre !

\- Ça ira, assura Machinar.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit toujours cela alors que ça finit systématiquement par partir en vrille ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu es, comme à l'habitude, notre seul espoir !

\- Je ne suffirai pas toujours à la tâche, remarqua le jeune homme en finissant d'ajuster son uniforme. Je ne rajeunis pas. Et puis, je ne délaisse que trop ma vie de famille ! Mes deux fils ont grandi sans leurs deux parents, eux et leur mère n'ont que trop souvent cru à ma mort… Mais à l'époque, dans le feu de l'action, je ne m'en rendais pas compte… Je ne peux infliger le même supplice aux tendres années de mes jumelles, en parfaite connaissance de cause cette fois. Ce serait criminel d'ignorer cette réalité. Je ne serais pas digne d'eux. Et pourtant…

\- Oui, Alie ? poursuivit avec une extrême douceur le Doc du _Firestarter_ qui vit cependant les prunelles d'émeraude scintiller comme jamais.

\- Et pourtant je ne peux plus ignorer que pour me sauver Lumiane et les Dragons ont fait de moi une Instance Surnaturelle, même si je ne sais toujours pas à quoi cela peut bien faire allusion et encore moins me servir ! Et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre, il me faudra affronter l'Onde, l'empêcher d'avaler des mondes – non pas comme un gosse capricieux ou en manque de jouets, mais comme un être très conscient et poursuivant un but précis ! Il va me falloir comprendre le tout pour que je décide de la façon dont le traiter !

\- Pourquoi, il y a des options ? tressaillit électroniquement le Doc Mécanoïde, et qui aurait froncé les sourcils s'il en avait eu !

\- Il y en a toujours. Et durant toutes ces années, j'ai été loin de choisir toujours la meilleure…

\- Ce furent les seuls choix, justement. Tu n'avais aucune échappatoire.

\- Si tu avais été là, peut-être aurais-tu compris les doutes et même mes remords en ces instants, soupira Alérian.

\- Là, je suis présent, à ce bord, courant autant de risque que chacun des membres d'équipage ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Depuis toujours. Tu fus le fidèle Doc de Warius. Comment pourrais-je douter d'un de ses meilleurs éléments ? jeta Alérian en quittant la salle d'examen.

* * *

Le jeune homme sorti, Lumiane mit fin à la fusion entre elle et Machinar.

\- Merci de m'avoir prêté votre, étrange, corps.

\- Vos arguments étaient logiques. Et puis, Alérian a si souvent parlé de vous, son père aussi bien sûr, ainsi que mon ancien colonel et actuel amiral de la Flotte ! Avez-vous réussi ? C'est tout ce qu'il m'importe de savoir, car je me sens assez mal d'avoir dupé mon ami et patient !

La Déesse Dorée inclina positivement la tête.

\- Oui. Alérian avait juste besoin d'être encore un peu recadré ! Il va bien !

Machinar s'était rassis à son bureau, ouvrant des fichiers, les fenêtres se superposant sur plusieurs écrans de ses ordinateurs.

\- Je l'ai dit, bien que ce furent les paroles que vous m'avez soufflées en contrôlant mon corps mécanique ainsi que mon cerveau électronique : les cœurs d'Alie battent à la folie, et il va bien ? ! Médicalement parlant, je n'en crois rien. Surnaturellement parlant, j'en suis sûr !

\- Merci, Machinar, fit sincèrement Lumiane.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir relancé mon jeune colonel à la mèche blanche. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large !

\- Autrement, je ne vous aurais seulement jamais demandé de vous prêter à mon intrusion !

A nouveau, de la tête, Lumiane approuva, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur l'amenant à sa passerelle, Alérian porta machinalement la main à son oreillette, recevant un appel de son second.

\- J'arrive, inutile de me harceler !

\- C'est important, colonel !

\- Je m'en doute… Quoi ? ! aboya le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Fulgor vient de pondre un œuf !

\- Mais, c'est un bébé !

\- Justement… murmura Oshryn. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

\- J'arrive !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Fulgor est un bébé, répéta Alérian. Et c'est un mâle !

\- Je crois que tes Dragons ne suivent pas les règles biologiques de notre monde, remarqua Oshryn.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Les œufs de Dragon font généralement dans les deux mètres, comme celui à coque immaculée d'où est sorti Fulgor. Mais celui-là ne fait pas cinquante centimètres !

\- Un mini Dragon ? hasarda le second blond du _Firestarter_.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre option. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la version de base : un serpent, ou alors une version au contraire nouvelle et évoluée… Où est Fulgor, je dois lui demander ce qu'il a fait ! ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra t'aider, soupira Oshryn. Fulgor est en train de mourir !

\- De quoi ? !

\- Pondre cet œuf d'or a provoqué une hémorragie interne, effectivement un mâle Dragon n'est pas fait pour donner la vie ! expliqua Oshryn. Il s'est presqu'immédiatement vidé de son sang. Il est dans un état comateux, il ne peut plus t'entendre, encore moins te répondre !

\- Je dois le voir !

\- Je te conduis à lui. Machinar fait ce qu'il peut, mais la physiologie Dragonnale lui échappe complètement ! Le diagnostic est malheureusement limpide…

Les sourcils d'Alérian se froncèrent encore plus !

\- Mais Machinar était avec moi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit pour Fulgor, son œuf, et surtout comment pouvait-il m'examiner et en même temps s'occuper de Fulgor ?

\- Il t'a checké uniquement de l'extérieur ? réfléchit Oshryn.

\- Non… C'est vrai qu'il a prétexté une endoscopie pour vérifier que les cicatrices internes de mes organes après ces années de combat demeuraient saines, reconnut Alérian tandis qu'en compagnie de son ami blond ils faisaient à l'inverse le trajet parcouru quelques minutes auparavant, vers le Centre Hospitalier du Destroyer. J'ai été un peu dans les vapes, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il s'occupe de Fulgor !

\- Je ne saurais te répondre, Alie. Mais je me vois mal suspecter Machinar de collusion, avec qui que ce soit pour un double jeu. D'ailleurs, un Mécanoïde est intègre et ne peut être corrompu, sans compter que leur programmation est régulièrement révisée et que le moindre fichier suspect serait détecté !

\- Les questions seront pour plus tard…

* * *

\- Fulgor !

Allongé sur le flanc, le Dragonnaud respirait à peine, une sorte de couche l'enveloppant au niveau des hanches, mais les tissus gorgés de sang signe que l'hémorragie se poursuivait de façon inexorable.

\- Fulgor…

Le Dragonnaud eut comme un profond soupir puis ses côtés ne se soulevèrent plus tandis que les moniteurs auxquels il était relié ne renvoyaient plus qu'un tracé plat.

\- Fulgor… Pourquoi si peu de temps, si peu de vie, gémit Alérian en laissant échapper une larme.

* * *

L'Onde était à présent à seulement quelques milliers de galactokilomètres du _Firestarter_.

\- C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien devant nous, s'excusa presque Skemdel l'officier scientifique et mari d'Oshryn. Nos scans sont totalement inopérants !

\- Ils fonctionnent parfaitement ! rectifia Rahog avec un brin de reproche, presque vexé pour une intelligence artificielle ! C'est juste que nos appareils ne sont pas capables de détecter ce qui se trouve en face !

\- Comme si c'était analysable, de toute façon, maugréa Alérian en martelant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Où est le _Warriorshadow_?

\- Bien trop loin pour que tu puisses filer avec en nous plantant là avec quelques salves ironiques ! grogna Oshryn, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Ce n'était pas, entièrement, mon intention, se défendit Alérian avec sa profonde mauvaise foi habituelle ! Je songeais plutôt à me casser en douce !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche, tressaillit, se penchant légèrement en avant, la poitrine tressautant sous l'uniforme.

\- Un Dragon, il approche, il est terrible ! Il est là !

\- Où cela ? glapirent ceux de la passerelle, Oshryn ayant alerté les Commandos de Guerenne pour intervention en urgence, Kropion apparu soudainement mais incapable de quoi que ce soit sans ennemi visible !

Une sorte de nuage voleta soudain, matérialisé au plafond de la passerelle, mais sa silhouette parfaitement identifiable !

Bien que fantomatique, le Dragon blanc n'en cracha pas moins un éclair droit sur Alérian, et qui aveugla un long moment tous ceux de la passerelle.

Effaré comme jamais, Oshryn garda les yeux fixés sur le petit tas de cendres qui était tout ce qui restait d'Alérian.

FIN


End file.
